11 Roses aka My Secret love
by punkprincess96
Summary: Each day for 11 days, Dana finds one rose in the morning, and Zoey or Nicole will deliver it saying 'You got another mysterious rose, D'. On the last day, Dana finds a note, saying 'Meet Me Near The Fountain'. Will she find out who it is? R&R please!
1. Ice Cold Water

11 Roses _aka_ **My Secret Love**

**By**: punkprincess96

**Dana's POV:**

I yawned before waking up, and I stretched for a minute, until I heard Zoey and Nicole giggling. I opened my eyes, and saw Nicole and Zoey holding out a water bottle full of ice cold water. I even saw the clumps of ice, floating in the water. I would've screamed if I wasn't as calm as I was.

"Drop it and your dead!" I shout. Nicole smiles before dumping the water over my head. I screamed, and coughed at the same time. There was a knock on the door. Nicole rushed over and opened the door. There stood Chase, Michael and Logan, holding their books and other things.

"ZOEY, NICOLE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I shout, while sneezing. Zoey smiled, and pulled something out from behind her back. A rose.

"What's that?" I ask, as she hands it over. Zoey rolls her eyes.

"It appears to be a red rose, Dana." Michael teases. I stick my tounge out at Zoey, before I put the rose on the table close to my bed and got up.

"Nicole, get me a towel." I ordered. Nicole shook her head.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Nicole announced. Ugh, I might as well get it myself. I grab one in the closet. Oh wait, I forgot to get revenge! I grabbed the half empty bottle from Zoey and chucked the water at Nicole.

**Oops**! She cowerdly hid behind Logan, making the water get on_ him_. I gasped, yet couldn't help but smile. Logan shouted, and cussed angrily.

"Nicole, look what you made me do!" I shout, blaming it on her. Nicole gaspes, and is still wide-eyed. Zoey sighed, and left the room with Chase. Michael snickered.

"Here." I hand him my towel, and smile. "Sorry." I add, to be nice. He angrily takes it, and dries himself off. I sneeze, and I porposly sneezed on Nicole.

"DANA! EW, KEEP YOUR GERMS OFF ME!" Nicole screamed, and stole the towel I gave Logan. I stole it back, and gave it to him.

"I gotta go eat breakfast before class starts." Michael said, hardly containing his laughtor.

"You're sick, Dana?" Logan asked, remembering my sneeze from a minute ago.

"Thanks to Zoey and Nicole." I sniff. "Ugh!" I graon, and took out the clothes I wanted to wear today out from the closet.

"You own fault Dana." Nicole said, getting her books. "We tried waking you up with something like, 'Logan's here, Dana.' or... 'Logan wants a kiss from you, Dana!'. But all you did was smile and roll around. That's why we decided that ice water works best." Nicole explained, while putting down a magazine. Logan blushed at the mentioning of his name. I blushed when he looked at me, and smiled.

"Shut up, Nicole." we both say at the same time. I blush again. Nicole smiled in a teasing way.

"Later, love birds." Nicole said in a sing-song voice before leaving the room. I stood there for a minute until I realized that I wasn't even dressed yet. I was still wearing a purple tank top with black shorts. Why was he still standing there? My sneezy cough broke our long silence.

"Want me to take you to the nurse?" Logan asked, not looking at me.

"Okay, but can I wear proper clothes first?" I asked, without actually asking for permission.

"Oh, alright. I'll wait for you outside." he said, and closed the door. I thought he would say something about... staying while I changed or some stupid comment, but that answer is better. I changed into a red tank top with a black jacket over it, and black pants with a chain belt. I opened the door and found Logan sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall.

"Oh, hi." He said, getting up. I smiled while looking around. We walked out of the girl's dorm, and into the other building. We arrived at the nurse's office around class time.

"Logan, you can go to class. If you don't, you'll be late." I told him. He shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll only be a couple of minutes late." Logan said, smiling. I didn't really know what to do, and we just stared at each other, until the nurse arrived.

"Alright, what do you want?" the nurse demanded. How rude!

"She's not feeling too well." Logan said, speaking for me. The nurse nodded.

"Your girlfriend will be okay. You can get to class now." the nurse said, not knowing we weren't a couple. Logan and I laughed at the fact.

"Ok, can I see her at lunch then?" Logan asked, amused. Wait, he didn't even emntion that we aren't...

"Yup." the nurse smiled, in a friendly way. Logan looked at me, and I looked back.

"Alright then... See you later Dana." Logan said, and left. I followed the nurse into the room, and she told me to rest. The nurse soon left me alone in the room, to think.


	2. I'm Not Hungry, Logan

11 Roses _aka_ **My Secret Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Logan's POV:**  
I went to class, obviously 10 or 15 minutes late because of one person. _Dana Cruz_. I'm not saying that in a bad way though, because we were _so_ into each other when I was nice. I walked into Mr Bender's class, seeing everyone already seated.

"Mr. Reese, you're late." Mr Bender said, writing something down on a piece of paper. I shrugged, carelessly.  
"That's 3 times this week, Mr. Reese. I'm afraid you'll have to have a detention after school today." I sighed, and took my back seat between Zoey and Chase.

"Dana, right?" Chase whispered when Mr Bender turned around. I rolled my eyes, and ignored him. I didn't care that I just got a detention because of Dana. Atleast now she thinks I care about her. I didn't pay attention to what Mr Bender was saying, and I dazed off into space.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dana's POV:**

I checked the clock hanging hear the door. It was around 12, so I went outside. I saw the nurse talking to Logan.

"...then make sure she doesn't go outside without a jacket on." the nurse instructed. Logan nodded before seeing me. I shyly walked over beside him.

"You can go now." The nurse told us. We walked outside, and remained quiet.

"So did you get a detention for being late? Sorry if you did... since I got you late those other 2 times..." I whispered. The first time I got him late was when I told him a hot girl was looking for him, and he spent hours looking f or her. The second time was when I told him that I was on campu ssomewhere, and i fhe wanted to make out with me, he had to catch me first, and I was actually inside the building, watching him run all over for me.

"No." Logan calmly said. I wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but I hope he didn't. "Well, those times... I forgive you." I smiled, and sighed. We went over to buy something for lunch, when I realized that I had my wallet back in room 101.

"You can buy something." I say, and sigh. He looked at me for a second.

"What about you?" Logan asks, sounding like he actually cared. "Aren't you hungry?" I shook my head.

"Left my wallet in my purse." I shrugged, carelessly. He rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Dana, Dana, Dana. I'll pay for you." Logan said, and looked around for if anyone heard him. I shuffled my shoe around the floor.

"It's okay..." I said, not wanting to feel guilty of him paying for me. "I'll eat later." Logan groaned, probably fed up from me but then bought something. I followed him to the lunch tables, and we sat down beside each other. Zoey, Chase, Nicole and Michael were already sitting down.

"So where were you all morning, Dana? You weren't at any of our classes." Zoey asked, while eating a spoonful of some weird colored soup.

"Somewhere." I said, not wanting to specify the place. "That I won't tell you of for a certain reason..."

"I bet because it involved Logan. You know, Zoey?" Chase asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yes I do, Chase Matthews." Zoey joked, with a laugh at the end. I threw one of Zoey's grapes at Chase, which dinged him on the nose. A rumble came from my stomach. I slowly looked down, then quickly looked up again. Everyone was staring at me.

"Eat something, Dana." Chase advised, handing over $10, meaning buy something with the $10. I shook my head, and gave it back to him. Logan slid his tray over to me. I slid it back to him. Then, we started having those stupid, pointless fights, but in a playful way.

"Take it." Logan offered. I shook my head. "Take it." He repeated, and I shook my head again. We both groaned, but in a happy way.

"These two are so cute!" Nicole squealed. We both turned to look at Nicole, who was daydreaming about what her future husband would be like.

"Yeah, yeah. save it for later when I'm not here, Nicole." I snapped. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Dana's always like this when she gets hungry or she'll get really cranky." Zoey sighed. I threw another grape at her, and it got stuck in that blonde hair of hers.

"But seriously, Dana. Eat it." Logan said, with a concerned look on his face. I gave Zoey a look, and she passes me a chocolate bar. I unwrapped it, and started to chew slowly and like a pig to make fun of Logan's concern. I smiled, with a bit of smirkyness.


	3. Thorns

11 Roses _aka_ **My Secret Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Dana's POV:**

I woke up with Nicole in my face. I screamed, and then she screamed, and then that just led us on to more screams. Zoey had her turn, then when Logan, Chase, and Michael came in they had theirs. I grabbed Logan's mouth shut, before he shouted again.

"Enough!" I snapped, raising my temper and letting go off my hand.

"You've got another rose, Dana Cruz." Nicole giggled, handing her the rose from behind her back. I took the rose and smelled it. It was fresh and smelled really good. Chase giggled as Zoey sighed, and Logan looked sad.

"Wonder who it's from." I said, to get some words out of them.

"I dunno." Logan muttered, playing around with Nicole and Zoey's toys on top of my "those clothes" drawer. Chase knocked it out of his hand, and it hit the drawer, knocking over the "those clothes" onto the floor. Nicole gasped, and sighed.

"Chase!" Zoey yelled, crossing her arms. Logan started picking "the clothes" up. I got up, and helped him pick up "those clothes" we girls wear. Logan felt somthing prick his hand, and he jumped up, waving his hand.

"What?" I asked, with very little enthusiasm in my voice to find out what happened to him. Logan groaned.

"There's something in your drawer for 'clothes'." Logan said, as Zoey gave him a dry white towel to wipe up his bloody finger. (**seriously, it was bleeding. LOL not swearing...**) I stabbed a look at Nicole, but sighed.

"Roses." Chase said, looking into the drawer. I looked at it. The drawer was... Zoey's...

"WHO PUT THAT IN THERE?! HOW DO I WEAR MY CLOTHES NOW!? OW, I HAVE A PRICK!" Zoey screamed, and flapped her mouth for another minute about why we don't put roses with thorns into her drawer, but no one really listened.

"Bored." I finally said, and got up to leave. Nicole got in my way.

"Don't you even wonder who the roses are from?" Nicole asked, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope." I said, and wandered out of the room. But... I can't help but really wonder who it's from... Could it be Chase? No, he's fallen madly in love for Zoey... What about Michael? Nope, I can't imagine it... What about Lo- OUCH.

I was so busy thinking I forgot to look and I crashed into someone else. I looked up to see that guy Zoey went out with on the dance thing. What's he doing in the girl's dorm?

"Sorry Dana. PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" he said and bounced back into a defensive look. I raised an eyebrow and moved on.  
"Shut up and get lost. I'm feeling actually... okay today." I said so he'd go away and move so I could walk on. He sighed, peacefully.

"So... Danger is actually feeling normal today?" Glenn asked, smiling. I spit on him before I decided to ignore him.

"WAIT! I wanted... to ask you something." Glenn said, blushing. I turned around and looked at him in a death-is-coming-if-you-don't-hurry-up kind of look.

"Make it good." I mumbled and decided to actually listen to the guy. "Cause I'm getting bored." He sighed, and smiled.

"Dana... do you wanna... maybe go out with me?" he hopefully asked. I burst out laughing and fell to the floor in tears from laughing so hard. OW, okay my stomach actuallly hurts from laughing so hard! I got up and sighed.

"You wanna go out, with me?" I asked and I've gotta admit, I was too mean to the guy. "Nope. See ya' later." I think he was heartbroken, but he can live with it.


End file.
